Hood Up
by DarkAngel089
Summary: Cole Fenton/Phantom, son of Danny and Sam Fenton/Phantom, feels neglected for his three sisters so he runs away to the Ghost Zone to train. Little does he know there is more in store for him there than he thought. Rated T for swearing and violence to come.


**My first DP fic. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Cole Fenton was the son of the infamous Danny Phantom, but he sure didn't feel like it.

The only way he ever took out his frustration was punching the crap out of a punching bag he kept in his room. His fists lighted with ectoplasm, severly scorching the bag. It's not that he felt overshadowed by his sisters... oh wait! He did! Metaphorically, not literally. He had unlocked his ghost side at age seven but he could never control the powers. On the other hand, his older sister Amanda had no trouble harnessing her powrers, in fact, she was a freaking genius! It didn't help she excelled in all her school subjects while he was failing. They both fought ghosts but she was doing less than he did, and because he had so little control over his powers he ended up even more exhausted.

His sister was so damn lazy because she was better than him. She didn't have a hot headed personality, but she wasn't very nice to him either. Like everyone else in his stupid family, she looked down upon him as if he was a failure...

He threw another sparking punch at the bag.

His parents weren't mean, rude or cruel. He could tell they loved him. But they always gave him that, "I'm Disappointed In You" look, which he hated, among other things.

He knew they cared. When his dad noticed he was down they had father son talks but they never helped as much as Danny thought they were.

Sisters. Not sister. His ten year old twin sisters, Allison and Molly, were not very good at controlling their powers either but they were cut an unreasonable amount of slack because they were young. He'd had his powers for seven years and he was still a failure.

The twins always got him into trouble. The brats. Ghost wise and family wise. They'd do stuff like knock over a vase and he'd get in trouble. Hell, sometimes Molly went as far as to punch herself in the face and say he did it. They were even more annoying than Box Lunch, and that was saying something!

All four siblings had their own unique touches to their ghost suits. The twins both had goggles when they went ghost, his older sister had fingerless gloves, and he himself had a hood.

At school, barely anybody knew he existed. His sisters always gave people the, "My Dad's Danny Phantom So You Should Worship Me" bullcrap. He didn't give out that shit, he was rather ignored anyway. Except by Slash Baxter and Paula (Paulina and Kawn's daughter), his school's resident jerks. Ugh.

He threw one more completely unstable punch to the bag and it exploded, leaving bits of stuffing and cloth around the room. He hid the remains in his closet, not feeling in the mood to explain.

Where and how could he get stronger? Staying at Great-Uncle Vlad's house was a no-no. A shitty idea. Then he remembered the Ghost Zone. He knew his father had lots of enemies in the alternate dimensions of the dead, but like everywhere else he could hide his identity. Keep his hood up, lay low, all while training to become stronger. Life or death situations might make him more powerful.

This was a stupid idea. Utterly moronic. But despite, he looked out the window, to see Fenton Works, his grandparents house, not far away. One step through that portal could change his life, strength and even powers.

Wistfully, he glanced back at his door before yelling, but quietly enough his parents wouldn't notice, "Going ghost!" before a single white rings formed at his waist, before running up and down his body in opposite directions to reveal his ghost self, Cole Phantom.

His hair turned from velvet black to silvery white and his eyes went from a dark violet (from his mom) to a startling gold. His clothes transformed as well. His white hooded jacket became a black hooded jacket, the hood already up and covering most of his face. The pants were just like the bottom of the original Phantom hazmat suit, same for the boots.

He glanced at some books and papers he'd knocked over in his transformation, smiled, went intangible and flew through the wall and to Fenton Works as well as he could. He decided to walk only after the first house, drained. He really needed to learn to use his powers better.

"Which is why I'm going to the Ghost Zone." he said to himself. "Why am I such an idiot?" he asked himself as he barely went invisible and intangible and walking through the Fenton Works house. Passing some familiar things from trips to his grandparents house, he quickly head down the basement door to see the huge, swirling green portal in all his glory.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Little did he know an even bigger one was going to be put upon his shoulders.

One last look at the barely familiar lab, he jumped into the Portal and disappeared into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 **Review, tell me what you think, and if you want more.**


End file.
